Apakah Tersampaikan?
by Rainasa-chi
Summary: Naruto akan pergi keluar negri untuk menuntut ilmu, karena shock terjadilah pertengkaran antara Naruto dan Sakura. Sakura pun sepakat memberikan selembar surat. saat akan memberikan surat tersebut...warnig: OOC,gaje, typo. please RnR
1. Chapter 1

Genre:Romance, Drama

Warning: Gaje banget, aneh,OOC

Pair: NaruSaku, NaruHina,SasoKari

Don't like, don't read. My first fic dont flame please!

Konichiwa… I made this story for my senior in my school, which is helping me to find a good name. maaf ya kalo ceritanya gajeee..hehehe

Just enjoy it guys !, kalo gak suka jangan baca! -_-"

'Apakah tersampaikan?'

"Oi Sakura-chan" panggil seorang perempuan berambut blonde panjang , miliki kornea violet.

Perempuan yang memiliki nama Sakura itu pun mencari sumber suaranya. Setelah ia menemukannya ia hanya melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum anggun.

"Hem..Ino-chan..nani?" kata Sakura saat sang perempuan berambut blonde itu mendekat

"Nandemonai….aku hanya memanggilmu" kata Ino sambil memegang punggung Sakura.

Sakura hanya menatap teman yang baru ia kenal salama 2 bulan dengan tatapan aneh.

"Oh.. iya kau sudah tau ketua OSIS yang baru?" Tanya Ino pada Sakura

"Pengganti Sasori-senpai?" Tanya sakura balik

"Hem.." kata Ino sambil mengangguk

"…" Sakura menggeleng

"Kalau begitu ikut aku.. akan kutunjukan dia…waktu SMP dia seorang berandal, tapi sekarang ia sangatlah gagah"

"Ino-chan..?"Tanya Sakura sambil berhenti mengikuti Ino

"Nani?" Tanya Ino

"Tak ada yang bisa menggantikan Sasori-senpai dihatiku" kata sakura menundukan kepalanya

"Sakura-chan.." kata Ino mentap Sakura. Ino meraih tangan Sakura. Sakura mengankat kepalanya sehingga matanya menatap mata Ino.

"Sakura-chan…aku hanya bilang kalau dia itu gagah bukannya dia harus mengganti posisi Sasori-senpai di hati-mu ".

" Hem.." kata sakkura sambil mengangguk .

Tiba-tiba segerombolan siswa melewati sambil mengacuhkan siswi tercantik di 'Konoha High School'.

"Ku kira itu fans –mu Sakura" kata Ino sambil memegang pundak Sakura

"Kyaa…Naruto-senpai kau gagah sekali " kata seorang siswi

"Naruto-senpai?" gumam Ino. Sakura hanya melihata temannya itu dengan tatapan datar.

"Sakura-chan…dia…dia ketua OSIS yang baru itu, wah..sayang sekali kita tak bisa melihatnya" kata Ino kecewa

"Tenang saja aku sudah melihat rambutnya, kok ….lagipula dia itu kan ketua OSIS pasti bisa dengan mudah kita menemukannya" kata Sakura datar

"Baguslah" kata ino lega

Kriiiing… bell tanda pelajaran pun berbunyi

"Sakura-chan, ayo ke kelas"

"hem…maate ,Ino-chan" angguk sakura lalu mengejar ino yang telah meninggalkan dia sendirian.

'SAKURA POV'

_'Naruto-senpai?' _gumamku, saat Kakashi-sensei, berada di depan kelas menjelaskan proses menstruasi.

_'Aku ingin segera melihat wajahnya'_

"Haruno"

Aku terkejut, tanpa sengaja aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku. Kakashi-sensei matapku bosan

"Kau mendengarkanku?" tanya Kakashi-sensei.

"Hem.." kataku mengangguk

" Aku tahu kau pemenang di olimpiade biologi-matematika-fisika-bahasa inggris tingkat nasional tapi..kau harus menghargai seseorang yang berada di depan, mengerti?"

"Wakarimashita, sensei" kataku

"Baik anak-anak mari kita lajutkan" kata Kakashi-sensei sambil berbalik,tanpa menyuruhku duduk.

################################################################################################################

"SAKURA-CHAN" panggil Ino. Aku membuka mataku kedua mataku.

"Ino-chan.." panggilku lesu

"Pelajaran sudah selesai dari tadi, dan sejak kapan kau jadi anak pemalas?" Tanya Ino kesal

Aku mulai berpikir,

'_Sejak kapan ya? Mungkin semenjak aku memenangkan olimpiade 4 mata pelajaran itu? atau setelah aku putus dengan Sasori-senpai?'_

"Oh ya sebentar jam 5, kau tak takut orang tua-mu…" Ino berhenti bicara ia mentapku. Aku hanya menatapnya balik dengan tatapan kosong…tak bermakna….tak ada maksud dari semua ini

"Gomene…Sakura-chan. Aku…"kata-kata Ino terpotong karena melihat tubuhku yang bergetar. Aku mengingat kejadian itu, kedua orangtuaku tertabrak truk…di dapan hadapanku

Flash back: on

"Ottosan…..Okasan" teriakku

"Ayo Sakura, langkahkan kakimu, berjalanlah ke ottosan"

Aku melangkahkan kaki perlahan-lahan

"Wah…Sakura-chan pintar ya, baru 2 tahun sudah bisa berjalan" kata ibuku mendukungku

"Ot..to..san…oka…san" kataku sambil terus berjalan.

Ayah ibuku terus melangkah mundur, agar aku bisa berjalan lebih jauh. Ketika kedua orangtuaku berada di tengah jalan, Aku tersandung sebuah batu besar dan aku pun terjatuh di sisi jalan. Tiba-tiba sebuah truk besar cepat,datang . Kedua orangtuaku tak menyadari kedatangan truk tersebut. Saat mereka sadar mereka dengan segera menghindar, tetapi sayang, truk itu lebih cepat dari pada langkah mereka.

Darah kedua orangtuaku berceceran di jalan, dan ada beberapa tetes mengenai wajahku. Aku hanya bisa duduk dan melihat jasad mereka yang masih berada di bawah truk itu.

Flash back: off

Tubuhku makin bergetar. Ino mencoba menenangkan diriku, aku menolak. Aku berlari keluar kelas, aku terus berlari. Aku tak peduli tujuanku, aku hanya ingin melupakan ingatanku itu…

Bruuuk…..

'_Aku menabrak seseorang' _

Aku membuka mataku, yang setiap detiknya meneteskan air mata. Aku melihat lelaki memakai kacamata, memiliki kornea blue sapphire, rambutnya seperti buah duren, bisa dibilang begitulah, sedang berada dibawahku. Aku sedang duduk diatasnya

Mataku dan matanya saling menatap. Mataku terus mengeluarkan air mata. Matanya menatapku lembut hingga membuatku terasa nyaman

"Naruto-sama" teriak seorang siswi

"Tak apa…Ten ten…tolong kalian semua pergi ke ruang OSIS terlebih dahulu" katanya sambil memegang kepalaku dengan tangan kanannya

"Wakata" . Lalu mereka pergi meninggalkanku berdua dengan lelaki memejamkan mataku dengan mengeratkan tubuhnya ke tubuhku. Ia pun tak menolak. Perlahan aku tertidur dipelukannya.

########################################################################################################################

Aku membuka mataku, sedikit susah karena aku tertidur saat aku menangis. Aku sudah berada di ruamahku. Aku terkejut, dan aku langsung bangun dari posisiku.

"Oh..akhirnya kau bangun juga" kata seseorang, aku tak mengenal suaranya

"AKH…KAU" kataku terkejut.

"Hehehe" katanya sambil menyengir

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto bukan kau" katanya sedikit kesal sambil membetulkan kacamatanya yang melorot

"Na…ru…to…?" kataku bingung

"Hem..akh sudah jam 11, aku harus pulang" katanya sambil melihata jam tangannya

"Baiklah.."kataku pelan

"Temanmu bilang kau belum makan apapun, jadi aku membuatkanmu sop miso, nikmatilah. keluargaku bilang sop miso buatanku enak sekali" katanya sambil menyengir

"Hem.."kataku sambil mengangguk pelan

"Kalau begitu aku tinggal dulu ya, Haruno"

"Tunggu..!"

"Nani?"

"Darimana kau tahu namaku?"

"Hei…kau itu terknal,tau. Gadis jenius, cantik pula, sudah ya "

Setelah Naruto-senpai pergi.. aku meras kesepian...juga aku merasa lega menangis di pelukannya. Sampai sekarang aku masih merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya, juga parfumnya yang membuatku saaaannngggaaat nyaman. aku berjalan menuju jendela apartemen kecilku. Aku masih melihat sesosok Naruto-senpai berlari sangat kencang.

"Hahaha…lucu sekali kenapa dia berlari seperti itu"

Tiba-tiba Naruto-senpai melihat ke arahku, tatapan matyanya membuat jantungku berdebar begitu cepat.

_'Rasa ini, Rasa yang sudah lama tak kurasakan...aku beruntung bertemu denganmu, Naruto-senpai'_

Esoknya…

"Sakura-chan" panggil Ino lesu

"Ino-chan?"

"Gomene.."

"iye…aku baik-baik saja"

"Haruno"

'_Aku mengenal suara itu, dan Bau ini'_

_deg...deg...deg...deg..._

Aku membalikkan setengah tubuhku

Deg...deg...deg...deg...

"Naruto-senpai" kataku setelah berbalik badan dan mendapati sesosok lelaki dengan rambut duren-nya.

Seperti biasa ia seperti gula, yang tak pernah lepas dari semut. Fans-nya selalu bersamanya. dan jantung terasa sedikit sakit, ketika aku melihat seorang siswi menggandeng tangan Naruto senpai.

Ketika melihat mataku, Naruto-senpai berusaha melepas tangan siswi tersebut. aku terkejut.

"Wah…itu nona Haruno, idola sekolah" sesaat aku mendengar kata-kata itu dari salah satu fans-nya

"iya-ya kalau dilihat mereka cocok" kata seorang siswa

"iya, yang satu ketua OSIS, yang satu orang jenius, cantik pula"

"tapi bukannya dia milik Sasori-senpai?" kata seorang siswa

aku terkejut mendengar itu, lalu aku menatap siswa itu dengan death glare. siswa tersebut pun sadar dan menjauh

"Sudah putus..kok" kata seorang siswi

aku mengubah sasaran-ku ke arah siswi itu

"Hei..." sapa Naruto-senpai menghancurkan tatapan death glare terbaik-ku

"Kau sudah baikan?" Tanyanya

"Hem..arigato senpai"

"Take it easy"

"Hem..I understand that"

"Naruto-kun" panggil seorang siswi

"Hinata.." katanya sambil melihat kearah gadis manis, memiliki rambut indigo bewarna gelap, dan juga ia memiliki kornea yang indah.

Lalu Naruto-senpai bicara dengan Hinata-senpai dan pergi meninggalkanku. Aku hanya diam.

_'Lagi-lagi aku merasakan kesepian ditinggalkan Naruto-senpai. apa yang salah denganku?'_

Tiba-tiba Naruto-senpai kembali dan berkata

"J..Jane"sambil mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya. Mukaku memerah, dan hanya bisa tersenyum untuk membalas cengirannya.

deg..deg..deg...deg

Aku melihat sesosok Naruto-senpai menghilang.

_'Aku akan kesepian lagi!'_

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"Ehm"kata ino sambil menatapku dengan death glare

"Kemarin ia mengantarku sampai rumah, itu saja kok!" kataku sambil berjalan menuju kelas

"Kenapa kau tak langsung bilang?"

"Aku masih shock" kataku terus berjalan

"Gomene…Sakura-chan"

Kriiiinnggg…..

Bel masuk pun berbunyi, dan sekarang aku sudah berada di kelas, kali ini berbeda, aku bukan Sakura yang akan tidur saat pelajaran. Ya, walaupun begitu aku masih tidak memerhatikan guru, itu sduah mending menurutku.

Saat pelajaran selesai…

"Sakura-chan…."panggil Ino dengan muka pucat

"Nani?" tanyaku

"Kita jangan pulang dulu,ya?"Tanya ino sedikit gugup

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku sambil memasukan beberapa buku ke lokerku

"Aku..em.."

"Aku harus pulang cepat hari ini, karena ada PR dari Iruka-sensei" kataku

"Iya, tapi tak apa kan menunggu 20 menit?" tanyanya memohon

"Tidak bisa..Ino-chan, ada apa sih? Tidak biasanya kau seperti itu"kataku, lalu mengambil tas dan pergi keluar kelas

"SAKURA-CHAN" Teriak Ino, menghentikan aku, tapi aku tetap berjalan keluar. Aku melihat Sasori-senpai dengan seorang perempuan yang kukenal, Karin-senpai

Sasori memeluk tubuh mungil Karin-senpai , dan perlahan wajah Sasori-senpai mendekatkan wajah Karin-senpai , lalu bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Aku menjatuhkan tasku. Aku tak punya tenaga untuk berdiri dan aku pun terjatuh, setetes air mata-ku menetes di lantai lorong kelas. Dan semakin banyak lagi yang menetes.

'_Walaupun ada Naruto-senpai, tapi aku masih menyayangi Sasori-senpai'_

Lalu tiba-tiba tangan seseorang menutup mataku, hingga aku tak dapat melihat apa apa. Aku mengenalnya dari parfum yang ia gunakan. Aku tak menolak apa saj yang ia lakukan padaku.

Ia menggendongku ala ia membawaku, ke suatu tempat yang sejuk. Angin sepoi-sepoi kesana kemari, membuat rambut pink-ku mengenai tangan orang itu. Aku tahu tempat ini, taman ini.

Taman dimana aku berlatih berjalan, bersama kedua orangtuaku.

Aku berusaha menghiraukannya, aku tak berani melihat tempat itu, karena kau akan mengingat darah kedua orangtuaku yang berceceran…menciprat…mengenai wajhku.

"Kau gemar menangis jika ada kau ya, Haruno" aku kenal suara itu, suara itu membuatku tenang

"Naruto-senpai.."panggilku lirih

"Sasori memang seorang playboy, seharusnya kau tak mau dengannya" katanya sambil menurunkan tanganya.

Aku tetap memjamkan mata.

"Haruno..bukalah matamu"pinta Naruto-senpai

"e..em"kataku sambil menggeleng

"Haruno…"panggil Naruto-senpai pelan.

"Kau tak akan tahu bagaimana keindahan taman ini"

"AKU TIDAK MAU" bentakku

"Baiklah…"

Sejenak suasana disini menghening

Deg…deg…deg…

Aku bisa mendengar detak jantungku berdetak sangat cepat dan kencang, karena Naruto –senpai. Dan ketakutan akan kenangan itu.

"Setidaknya kau menatapku…"kata Naruto-senpai lirih

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, walaupun aku membentaknya, ia tetap menyambut kedua mataku dengan tatapan lembut. Aku melihat pohon besar diatas. Aku mulai mengenang saat aku bersama kedua orangtuaku, dan karena kesalahnku mereka bertengkar. Aku menutup mataku lagi

"Kau punya kenanan buruk,ya?" tanyanya

"Hem.." kataku mengangguk cepat

"Naruto-senpai…boleh aku memelukmu?" tanyakku dengan muka merona

"Ha..Haruno…"katanya sambil menatapku lembut

"Silahkan…asal kau mau melihat wajahku"katanya sambil merentangkan kedua tanganya. Lalu aku membuka mataku, aku melihat Naruto-senpai dengan wajahnya yang merah seperti kepiting rebus, membentangkan tangannya menunggu agar aku memeluknya.

Lalu aku memeluknya dengan sangat erat, lalu Naruto-senpai mengelus rambutku

"Keluarkan semua kesedihanmu"katanya sambil tetap mengelus

Lalu aku menangis sekerasnya dalam pelukannya

Esoknya..

"Sakura.."suara itu berasal dari..

"Sasori-senpai?" kataku datar

"Kemarin kau melihatku ciuman dengan Karin, kan?, apa yang kau lakukan dengan ketua OSIS baruitu?" tanyanya

Aku mulai bergetar

"Katakan dengan jujur" katanya kasar

"Aku…tidak..lagipula itu bukan urusan senpai lagi"kataku ketakutan

"Jangan membantah"katanya sambil menaikkan nadanya. Ia mngangkat tangan kananya.

Aku tahu ia akan menamparku. Aku menutup mataku dengan cepat. Tapi…

"Hei…Hei..Sasori-san"

"Naruto-senpai" kataku terkejut melihat sesosok Naruto-senpai berdiri di belakang Sasori-senpai memegang tangan kanan Sasori-senpai

"Jangan ikut campur, Naruto-san"

"Ini juga urusanku, Sasori-san" katanya

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengan anak satu ini?" tanyanya tambah kasar

"Itu bukan urusanmu"

Aku hanya diam dan bergetar. Aku menutup telingaku, karena mereka mulai mebuatku gila.

"Kalau begitu, jangan campurkan urusanmu dengan urusanku, NARUTO-SAMA" Katanya dengan penuh tekanan di nama Naruto-senpai.

"SEHARUSNYA AKU YANG BILANG ITU, SASORI!" kata Naruto senpai sambil memegang baju Sasori-senpai.

"Cukup.."kataku sambil berdiri dari tempat dudukku dan berlari keluar dari kelasku

'Normal POV'

"Sakura.."

"Haruno.."

"Naruto-san, kau sudah memiliki Hinata-san, jangan tebar pesona begitu"

"Diam..kau, hinata bukan siapa-siapaku!" kata Naruto sambil berlari kearah Sakura

"Oh, ya?"

"Apa maksudmu, Sasori-san?" Tanya naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

Lalu sasori mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya, sebuah foto. Foto Naruto bersama hinata sedang ciuman.

"Sialan kau"kata Naruto sambil mendekat dan memukul Sasori, tepat di pipi kanannya, hingga Sasori mengeluarkan cairan kental bewarna merah dari mulutnya. Saat Sasori rubuh, Naruto dengan cepat mengambil, foto itu dan memasukannya ke saku jasnya dan lari mengejar Sakura

'SAKURA POV'

'_Naruto-senpai, jangan membantuku lagi, aku akan menyukaimu jika kau selalu menolongku'_ gumamku sambil tetap berlari

"Haruno…"panggil Naruto-senpai

"Jangan mendekat Naruto-senpai" kataku berhenti berlari,membalikan badanku

"Haruno.."katanya tetap medekat

Aku berjalan mundur, tetapi Naruto-senpai berlari dan mendekapku. Sementara aku mencoba keluar dari pelukannya. Aku memukul dada bidangnya, tetapi hasilnya ia malah makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Aku kehabisan tenaga, dan hanya bisa pasrah.

"Aku benci pertengkaran…hiks…hiks.." kataku sedikit berteriak

"hem.."

"Kedua orangtuaku, belum saling memaafkan sebelum mereka meninggal,hiks.. dan mereka bertengkar karena aku.."

"Wakata, Haruno, wakata"katanya sambil mengeratkan tubuhku ke tubuhnya

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Sakura-chan?" Tanya Ino

Aku dengan cepat memasukan sepercik surat serta Saat pelajaran selesai

amplop ke kolong mejaku.

"Bukan apa-apa kok" kataku dengan senyum palsu

"Ayolah…"

"Surat cinta!"kataku berbisik

"Kau akan memebrikannya?"

"Mungkin 2 hari lagi"

"Untuk siapa?" Tanya Ino serius

"Naruto-senpai" kataku ceria

"Ouh.."kata Ino muram

"Kenapa?" tanyaku

"Dia sudah pulang duluan...dengan.." sebelum Ino selesai bicara aku keluar kelas

"Sakura…Naruto-senpai, sudah punya pacar, maafkan aku yang selalu menghancurkan hidupmu " gumam ino


	3. Chapter 3

Chap3

"Aku mendengar semuanya ino" kataku yang berada di balik pintu kelas

Setelah memberanikan diri untuk melihat taman itu aku ingat, orang tuaku bertengkar karena mereka berusaha mengeluarkan ino yang tersangkut di got. Mereka saling memebentak satu sama lain untuk mengeluarkan Ino. Ino pun selamat tapi gantinya kedua orang tuaku…..

Sehari setelah orang tuaku meninggal, kakek ku berkata

"Lebih baik menyelamatkan 1 nyawa dari pada tidak sama sekali"

Dan 14 tahun lebih aku baru mengerti makna kalimat itu. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan Ino, karena ia masih kecil. Aku hanya bisa melanjutkan hidupku, menunggu kejutan dari Tuhan.

"hiks…"lagi-lagi aku menangis. Hatiku sudah terlalu rapuh untuk menerima semua takdir ini

"Haruno.." Suara ,dan bau ini lagi. Aku membalikkan badan, cahaya matahari senja menyinari wajah kami berdua. Naruto-senpai tersenyum lembut, dan aku terus mengeluarkan air mata.

"Senpai.."kataku sambil berlari ke-arah Naruto-senpai. Aku memeluknya dengan erat . dan Naruto senpai mengelus rambutku.

"Aku punya berita baik menanti ,tenangkan dulu dirimu"

"Hem.."kataku sambil mengangguk, Naruto-senpai mengajak ku duduk di dekan jendela.

Aku mulai tenang. Air mataku pun sudah berhenti.

"Jadi…apa beritanya?" kataku sambil melihat mata Naruto-senpai yang menatapku lembut.

"Bagiku…ini berita yang sangat bagus, tapi bagimu aku tak tahu berita ini bagus atau tidak"

Katanya

"Lalu?" tanyaku sedikit bingung

"Aku akan belajar diluar negri.."katanya dengan nada lesu , tetapi wajahnya menunjukan wajah ceria

"Bohong..!" kataku langsung memotong

"Sorry?"

"Bohong kalau senpai bilang itu berita yang bagus, semuanya terlihat di wjah senpai, kalau senpai tidak menyukainya"

"Haruno.."katanya pelan

"Senpai sebenarnya lebih suka berada di Jepang,kan?" tanyaku menaikan nada, sambil berdiri

"Senpai tak perlu bilang kalau itu berita yang baik!, jujur saja memang apa salahnya jujur padaku?"

"…."

"Naruto-senpai….apa karena senpai memebenciku dan akan berpisah denganku jangka waktu yang lama sampai senpai bilang itu berita baik?" kataku membentak

"Haruno…"

"Aku tahu kau membenci perempuan cengeng yang hanya bisa berhenti menangis jika ada yang menghiburnya"

"Haruno aku…"

"Salah Senpai sendiri yang datang ketika hati ku sangat rapuh untuk menerima banyak berita buruk yang menimpaku"

"….."

"Kau memanjakanku sehingga hatiku tambah rapuh"

"….."

"Sekarang Senpai pergi meniggalkan ku tanpa bertanggung jawab"

Deg…..deg…..

'_Aku letih, capek menghabisakan detak jantungku untuk orang yang tak menghargaiku'_

'_Ino-chan…Sasori-senpai….dan seseorang yang paling aku sukai Naruto-senpai'_

"Apakah selama ini perasaanku tak pernah tersempaikan?"

"…."

"Senpai jawab aku.." kataku sambil mentap mata blue sapphire-nya yang mennyayu

Tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Fine, aku anggap kau menjawab ya"

"Haruno…"

Aku berdiri dan berlari meniggalkan Naruto-senpai yang masih duduk di tempatnya

"Hiks….Hiks…Naruto-senpai, kau jahat"

'Naruto POV'

Aku memebiarakan seseorang yang sangat ku sukai pergi meninggalkan aku

"Sakura…aku selalu saja membuatmu menangis….apa saja…aku akan melakukan apa saja agar kau tak meneteskan air matamu yang sangat berharga untukku….Sakura…hatiku perih melihatmu menangis…aku melakukan ini semua untukmu seorang…Sakura" guamamku

"Naruto-kun"

"Hinata.."kataku terkejut

"Aku tahu kau mencintainya daripada mencintaiku, kau harus menjaganya, jangan buat dia menengis, Naruto-kun"

"Jangan bahas itu lagi, Hinata. Lagipula apa urusanmu? Kau ini hanya mantan pacarku" kataku ketus

"Naruto-kun…kau jahat"

"Ya…hanya kepadamu, hahaha"

"Tidak lucu akh….Ayo kita pulang"

Hinata menggenggam tanganku dengan erat. Lalu menarikku.

'Sakura POV'

'_Aku tak mau percaya apapun lagi, bahkan aku tak mau lagi mendengar perkataanya'_

Aku berhenti di taman. Taman, temapt kejadian kedua orangtuaku meninggal. Semua memori itu muncul…..

Darah….

Ino….

Senyuman Ottosan….okasan yang dilontarkan untukku seorang

Truk itu….

Segala cara, mereka lakukan agar aku bisa berjalan…

Sampai membuat nyawa mereka terenggut…

Senyuman…mereka berubah menjadi bibir yang mengkaku

Aku terjatuh ke tanah

"Ottosan…Okasan…"teriakku sambil meneteskan air mata.

Kali ini air mataku mengalir dengan sendirinya

Menangis sendirian…..

Tak akan ada yang menenangkanku…..

Menghiburku…

Membuatku tersenyum…..

Naruto-senpai….

Aku mengangkat kepalaku.

Aku melihat Naruto-senpai…. Ia berada di seberang taman menuggu seseorang…

"ah…hah…hah"

Aku berdiri dan berlari ke arah Naruto-senpai….

Sekarang aku berdiri di tengah jalan raya…

"Na…..hah….ru…..t….."aku membarhentikan langkahku, juga kata-kataku.

Aku melihat Hinata-senpai datang dan memeberikan sekaleng minuman. Aku tak memiliki tenaga, tasku terjatuh ke tanah….aku tak bergerak dari tempatku.

"oujo….."

Aku menghiraukan suara itu…aku masih terpana melihat seorang insane yang ku sayang bersama seorang perempuan manis, yang digosipkan mereka pacaran

"OUJO…..AWAS"

Teriakkan itu membangunkanku dari lamunanku, aku melihat kea rah kananku. Truk yang ama persis dengan truk waktu itu melaju dengan cepat ke arahku, sang pengemudi tak menyadari keberadaanku….

Aku memejamkan mataku…..

Aku akan meniggalkan dunia ini….

Naruto-senpai yang kusanyangi…

Di tempat yang sama dengan kedua orangtua meniggalkanku, dengan cucuran darah yang berantakan.

BRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKK….

Aku mulai merasakan bamper truk itu menabrak kakiku….Rasa sakit yang luar biasapun kurasakan…

Aku terjatuh….

Perlahan ….Rasa sakit di kaki-ku hilang,bahkan aku tak bisa meraskan aku berdiri…..atau jatu…aku tak dapat menggerakan kakiku….

Dan aku hanya dapat memejamkan mataku…

"Haruno…"panggil seseorang…

Aku mengenal suara itu… parfum itu…milik Senpai yang sangat aku cintai…..

Inilah akhir hidupku yang menyedihkan ini…

Aku sudah cukup sabar dengan Kejutan yang diberikan tuhan untukku …

Tuhan lebih memilih agar aku kembali kea lam sana, aku tak bisa menolak…

Dan kisah cintaku….berakhir menggantung…..

Aku tak dapat meneruskannya.

'Normal POV'

Mobil ambulance pun datang untuk mengangkut tubuh Sakura yang masih memiliki kesempatan hidup

"Tolong dia,kumohon" pinta Naruto….

Lalu setelah tubuh Sakura masuk kedalm ambulance, ambulanya itu pun pergi

"Naruto-kun.."

"Ini semua salahku, Hinata. Andai aku tak bertangkar dengannya" kata Naruto yang telah terjatuh sejak mobil ambulance pergi…..

"Naruto-kun…"panggil Hinata sambil memebangunkan Naruto, dan memeluknya.

"aha….ha…hiks" tangis naruto

"Naruto-kun..sebaiknya kau menyusulnya"

"Aku tak sanggup melihatnya….Melihat darah ini saja aku ingin membunuh diriku…"kata Naruto memperlihatkan kedua telapak tangannya yang penuh akan darah Sakura. Darah Sakura bececeran dimana-mana. Di taman…tiang listrik bahkan beberapa meter jalan raya terkena cipratan darahnya.

"Baiklah…Besok kita menjenguknya ya?"Tanya Hinata, Naruto tak menjawab dan hanya mengangguk pelan

Esoknya…..

Di rumah sakit Konoha

"Maaf, nona. Pasien bernama Haruno Sakura telah meninggal."

"APA?" kata Naruto dan Hinata berbarengan

"ah..nona"panggil sang suster tersebut.

"Saat kami membersikan pasien sebelum penyelamatan kami menemukan, sebuah surat. Surat itu digenggam oleh sang alm jadi surat itu penuh akan darah. Surat dituju kepada seseorang bernama Uzumaki Naruto…saat kami memberikan kepada pihak keluarga, mereka menolak, dikarenakan tidak ada anggota keluarganya bernam Uzumaki Naruto."

"Uzumaki Naruto itu saya, boleh saya menyimpan surat itu?" Tanya Naruto

"Silahkan"

Lalu Naruto dengan segera membuka amplop tersebut, dan melihat isinya

_Untuk Naruto-senpai…_

_Senpai selalu menjadi pahlawanku, yang siap menyediakan telapak tangannya untuk memebendung semua air mataku. Yang siap menyediakan sebuah pelukan, agar aku berhenti meneteskan airmata. Pelukanmu membuat jantungku berdebar kencang, Apakah semua itu tersampaikan?. Wajah mu yang gagah, ber-kharisma, rambut duren mu adalah ciri khas untuk semua orang. Tapi bagiku Tatapan lembutmu, bau parfum, suara mu, cengiran mu, dan pelukan mu adalah ciri khas yang memebedakanmu dengan yang lain, dan tak ada yang bisa memiliki semua itu , kecuali dirimu seseorang, Uzumaki Naruto. Aku ingin memiliki semua itu….aku tidak ingin menjadi cengeng, aku ingin hati ku tak rapuh bagaikan arang yang telah terbakar._

_Mau kah kau menjadi pahlawanku, yang akan selalu membuatku tersenyum dikala aku sedih maupun senang,selamanya? Dan hanya aku yang boleh mememilikinya?_

"Ya...Sakura…Aku mau…..khe…khe..hah..hiks aku mau mendampingi dirimu selamanya, jadi, kembalilah ke dunia ini..ha..ahaha..ha..ha" tangis naruto sambil mengelus ,mencium,memeluk batu nisan Sakura.

Tak ada yang berani menyuruh Naruto pulang…sehingga mereka pun meninggalkan Naruto sendirian…

Perasaanmu tersampaikan…..Sakura…

Bibirnya mengembang menampilkan senyuman bahagia yang tak pernah lagi ia berikan

Kalian bisa melihat betapa bahagianya dia…..

The end


End file.
